The Willow
by fuegodealmas
Summary: A few RonDraco conversations in their spot, a willow by the lake. Kinda angsty. Oneshot for now.


Ron stomped out to the willow by the lake. It would become his sanctuary for the next few years. When he reached it, he punched the bark and collapsed into the great willow's trunk, not noticing the other person sitting there.

"Weasel." Ron didn't need to turn to recognize the sneer in the voice.

"Malfoy." Draco heard the venom in Ron's voice. It had never been there before, even when Malfoy egged him on for days, Ron had never sounded like that. Something was wrong. With this realization, Draco felt his stomach turn. He heard himself asking Ron what was wrong.

"Harry." Ron said dismissively. "The Triwizard Tournament. Hermione."

Draco was silent. Ron sat down and stared out over the lake.

"I can't believe he got that spot. He's not old enough, and he gets everything. I swear, even Hermione is in love with him. He doesn't realize it _and_ he's always talking about how much he likes Cho, and I'm the one who notices when Hermione is down and makes her feel better."

Draco smirked at Ron. "You're ranting."

Ron smiled bitterly. "Well…"

Draco sat down next to him. "I'm promised to Pansy." He said bluntly. "One of the most selfish bitches I know. Actually, she _is _the most selfish bitch I know."

"Well we're both right little sob stories aren't we." Ron said, chuckling slightly through his annoyance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked out to the willow. It was midnight, dark. The outline of the Durmstrang boat was haunting against the reflected black of the lake and sky. He could see the redhead starkly against the snow in the moonlight. He plopped down next to Ron.

"Pansy went off with that ass Goyle during the ball. He's supposed to be my follower! Fuck. So how was your night?" Draco didn't take his eyes off of the lake.

"I yelled at Hermione for dating Krum."

"Ruddy well deserves it. Krum doesn't need anymore girls."

"I keep bloody getting pissed off at my best mates. Or at least they used to be my friends. Harry's still obsessed with Cho, and now Hermione has Krum…"

"They'll come around." Draco comforted him. "Or not." He shrugged and earned himself a glare from Ron. "Well this might all mean that they aren't the friends you thought they were."

"What about Goyle? He's not the person you thought he was either."

The two of them sat staring at the lake without another word until dawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was winter again. Almost Christmas. Ron was sitting at the willow, trying to avoid being caught by one of the members of the inquisitorial squad, just like the one heading towards him.

"What do you want Malfoy? Gonna take another 50 points from Gryffindor for no reason?"

Draco didn't respond, he just stood leaning against the willow.

"I shagged Pansy." He was blunt. Then he buried his head in his hands. "Why the fuck did I do that? She has messed with me for so long, and I just shagged her when she called."

"Harry snogged Cho. I shagged Hermione while I was supposed to be comforting her. She doesn't bloody think of me like that, but I did anyways."

Draco sunk down and put an arm around Ron's shoulders, as much for his own comfort as anything. Ron leaned into Draco and once again the two sat watching the end of the night. It was their night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked to the willow. "Wow. First week back and we're already here." Draco, hands in his pockets, nodded, not raising his eyes from the brown grass in front of him. Ron pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and handed it to Draco. Draco took it and looked up. "Since when do you smoke."

"Picked it up this summer. Too bloody much stress."

"You're telling me. My father disowned me."

Ron stared at Draco, shocked. "Why?"

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Ron's.

"Oh." Ron whispered. Then, all on his own, kissed the boy who had been his sworn enemy for the past 16 years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold night. Or maybe Ron just felt like it was because of the stress. He didn't know. He sat, waiting at their spot, knowing that Draco would show up sooner or later. He was right. It was four a.m. when he heard a crunching on the ground behind him.

"Took you long enough." He stood up, wrapping his arms around the teenager in front of him. "Did I hold them off for long enough? I wanted to do it without showing what I was doing. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. No one knows what really happened. They all still think I'm loyal to them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so let me know what you think- I may or may not add more, depending on reviews and where people think I should go with the story. And no, I don't just suck with pronouns, I left the ending that way on purpose. So there. Deal with it. haha. Anyways, I love other peoples opinion, soooo let me know!


End file.
